


The end is just the beginning

by gakushark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Fix-It, Future, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Multi, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Season/Series 08, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakushark/pseuds/gakushark
Summary: A short fix-it one shot of how Voltron should've ended in my opinion.





	The end is just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> * Warning! *
> 
> Klance is the main focus of this fic so please if you feel uncomfortable don't read!  
> Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Saying goodbye is one of the hardest things in your life. Not all goodbyes last forever but you never know what life brings you. The little fear of losing the most important person in your life will always bug your brain no matter what. Today of all days is harder than he imagined.

Lance is watching as his altean friends are packing their supplies in their ship. Romelle seems over excited to finally go home, to see the one and only Altea. She heard so many stories of this planet and now that the _Voltron Lions_ were sacrificed to save the entire universe of vanishing, everything got back to its peaceful place. She put in the last food box and looks at Allura who’s smiling back at her which makes her heart jump.

Hunk sees Lance’s disappointed face and walks over him.

“Hey buddy!” He puts his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Hunk…” His voice rings with sadness.

“You know that we’ll be able to talk to them with our connections in the Garrison. It will be okay.”

“I know. I’m just so bad at saying goodbye.”

“Alright! We’re ready to depart.” Coran shouts excitedly as he runs over to the paladins with Allura and Romelle on his side. Each of them gets a hug from the alteans, Allura leaves Lance the last.

“Lance!” She smiles.

“Allura…I’m-”

“I know Lance. It’s hard for me as well but my duty is to lead Altea.”

“And you’ll be the best leader alongside Romelle and Coran!”

“Well if Romelle won’t do anything she did back in the red lion then yes.” She smiles and looks at Romelle with a little blush on her face.

“I’m happy I had the chance to meet you.” He smiles and hugs the now queen. When they part, Allura looks at everyone.

“It’s time to go. Thank you for everything and please don’t forget to contact us anytime soon!” She giggles.

As their ship took off it left a little empty space in everyone’s heart. They had a long journey behind their backs but it’s time to start anew. Or at least it’s what Lance thought. But the goodbyes just don’t want to stop for today.

He went ahead to runway S2 where another spaceship is ready to depart. The only thing isn’t ready is Lance's heart which is about to jump out from his chest anytime as he walks over to the ship and sees him.

_**If only I accepted my feelings earlier, if only I was brave enough to tell him, if only-** _

“Lance!” The softest voice on Earth calls his name and his whole-body tenses up.

“Keith…”

“I was just about to leave. I was just checking if everything was on place.”

“Did you plan on leaving without any words? Rude.” Lance acts fake offended.

“Well since I’m really bad with words I didn’t think I’d manage to make a speech.”

“It’s hard to imagine after your words you said to me when we were watching the sunset.” Both of their cheeks turn a little pink as they remember it.

“Yeah…uhm…I just wanted to comfort you, you know? You seemed so panicked over your date with Allura…” Keith’s voice is filled with disappointment.

“And thanks to this moment I realized some things that were always there, but I ignored.” Lance looks into Keith’s eyes then he continues. “I really liked Allura, and I was so happy to find out that she likes me back. But the thing is…” He takes a deep breath. “…she never loved me the way I wanted to. Last night I was laying in my bed, thinking about the recent events and I realized that her loneliness was the one that lead her to me. On the date as well! Veronica started to talk about-”

“Lance!” Keith interrupts.

“I’m not finished!” He yelled at Keith. “So, Veronica started to talk about you and asked me to hook you two up and I got so mad and nervous just imagining it!”

“What?”

“I mean, it was my date with Allura! And I was thinking about you!” Lance’s voice is filled with panic.

“…What are you trying to say?” Keith looks nervous.

“Allura and I had a deep talking session and we decided on just staying friends. We also realized that this thing between us won’t work. We were both desperate and we craved for someone to love us. Turns out she likes Romelle!” Lance laughs. “But the thing is, I went to Shiro after the date for some advice.”

“Shiro? Why Shiro he’s-”

“Gay. I know. That’s why. I’ve been thinking for a long time now that I might not be 100% straight. And he helped me a lot to accept myself and my feelings. I…sorry I didn’t plan on talking this much but I’m anxious.”

Keith takes a step forward, closing the gap between them but Lance puts his palm on Keith’s chest.

“The one who always cared about me, the one who always accepted me the way I am is _you_ , Keith. You never wanted me to change and I didn’t feel the urge to change for you. When you left with the blades, I felt so lonely even if the others were around.”

“Lance…” Keith whispers so softly that Lance almost melts. It’ hard to look at him, his beauty sucks out the air of Lance’s lungs as he tries to finish what he was about to say.

“Keith, I…I think I like you. More than a friendly way. I wanted to tell you this before you leave again. I didn’t want to make the same mistake as before.”

Keith’s pulse is raising higher as he’s processing Lance’s words. Lance is waiting for the answer, but Keith’s throat got so dry he can’t find his voice. **_Get yourself together, Keith!_** He encourages himself.

“What would you think if I’d tell you that I fell in love with you back in the Garrison?”

“WHAAAT?” Lance asks in a high-pitched voice. “But the time we saved Shiro you didn’t even remember my name!”

“Ahh well yeah it was because I thought that your name was Taylor…”

“Taylor? Why would you-” Lance blushes as he remembers the time when he called himself tailor because of how he threads the needle. “Oh…okay it was my fault I guess?”

“Kind of.”

“I never realized that you like me. And all the way back I was so mean to you.”

“Guess I have a type.” Keith laughs and suddenly Lance hugs him tight. It’s warm and full of love. Keith is not the hugging type, but he must admit that this one feels the best.

It lasts longer than it should, and Keith is the one who breaks it. Lance’s eyes are already teary, and it breaks Keith’s heart. He wishes he could stay like this forever.

“I’m sorry Lance but…”

“Duty calls. I know.”

Keith didn’t realize how close they are until he felt Lance’s breath on his lips. None of them know who leaned in first, all they know is that they’re kissing and it’s the sweetest kiss in their entire life. Lance curls his fingers into Keith’s hair, the hair he teased for years, and now he’s touching it lovingly.

It feels like eternity, they melted into each other, Keith holds Lance by his waist, not planning to ever let him go. In this kiss there’s fear, love, sadness and all kinds of emotions.

Soon the connection breaks since they’re out of breath. As Keith looks at Lance, he sees that tears are rolling down on his cheek, he reaches out to wipe them off.

“I promise I’ll be back.” He says in raspy voice.

“You better be Mullet!” They both smile and Keith gets in the ship, ready to take off. Lance knows that Keith will keep his promise no matter what, but it’s hard to watch him go.

“Keith!” Lance calls out one last time, smiling. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

\---------------------------

  
_**10 years later**_

 

The sun just started to rise, it’s peeking through the curtain, bringing warm light in the dark room. It’s peaceful and quiet. The only noise is the slow and smooth breathing of Lance.

*Beep Beep*

The alarm goes off as Lance taps his phone grumbling. Keith enters the room and throws Lance’s uniform on the bed.

“Babe, it’s time to get up!” He sits on the bed next to Lance.

“5 more minutes please…” Keith loves Lance’s morning voice.

“You’re gonna do this every time? You know you can’t.”

“Ahh…I’ll never get used to waking up this early.” He turns to Keith pulling him down.

“La- Hey!” Keith is laughing as Lance’s wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him all over his neck. “Lance please you’re gonna crumple my uniform!”

“Doesn’t your husband deserve a little morning fun?” Lance asks teasingly.

“He does but not today! Come on!”

“Fiiiiine!” Lance let’s Keith go. “But give me a kiss then.” He does and then leaves the room so Lance can finally start getting ready.

It takes him around 50 minutes to finish everything. He looks in the mirror for a final confirmation. “Looking good today as always, Sharpshooter!” He winks at himself.

Keith just rolls his eyes while petting Kosmo. “We’re leaving old boy. Please take care of the house and Nacho”. Kosmo licks Keith’s hand in response. “Are you ready “Sharpshooter”? He asks irony his voice.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Samurai!” Lance gives a pat to their cat and leaves alongside Keith.

They get in the car, Keith is the one who’s driving, and Lance puts in the music. Keith loves Lance so much that he lets Lance choose the music every morning when they drive to work. He came back from Daibazaal after 5 years, they had to make up for all the lost years and they started dating 3 months later.

A lot happened in the past 10 years. Shiro finally retired from the Garrison and he’s happily married. They’re now off on a holiday in Hawaii. Pidge and Hunk have twin daughters and they own a family restaurant, where Hunk works as a chef. Pidge is working with Matt in the Garrison improving our technology. Allura and Romelle both became the Queens of Altea, and they made an alliance with Lotor, who became the emperor of Daibazaal. Now they all live in peace as united nation.

It’s funny how they all grew up together and how far they got in life. All of them have their own families now and Keith wouldn’t be happier to have Lance by his side forever. He remembers how he proposed Lance and how he cried as he said yes. Then they arrive to the Garrison and park.

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance interrupts.

“Hm?”

“You were quiet the whole way.” Lance says worried.

“Oh, yes I’m fine! I was just thinking about our life and how lucky I am to have you.” He smiles at his husband.

“Oh, my lord! how dare you being this romantic early in the morning?” Lance leans in to give him a kiss. “Have a nice day babe.”

“Yeah, you too.”

 

\----------------------------

 

Keith walks in the classroom and the students all stand up to welcome him warmly.

“Good Morning Commander McLain-Kogane”

“Good Morning class. Today we’re going to talk about your group projects you presented last week about the Solar System. As I promised, the best presenters will be rewarded with an MFE tour guided by Commander Griffin.”

The kids stare in awe at Keith.

“So, the best presenters are Sarah and Elliot” The two of them stand up and cry out in happiness.

“Yes! I’m so happy thank you Commander!” Elliot says and then sits down.

“Thank you very much!” Sarah sits down as well, they both try to remain calm.

Elliot looks at Sarah softly smiling, and says very quietly “We are a good team.”

Keith catches it and his heart warms of the scene. He looks down on his wedding ring, thinking about Lance, the way he said the exact same sentence to him many years ago. **_I love you, Lance._**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> The last season was so terrific that I created my own ending. The only positive thing S8 gave me is that I was finally able to get my thoughts together and write my first fanfiction.
> 
> My dear flatmate told me that this would make a great prologue for an older klance fic, but I'm not sure I could handle that. Maybe I'll try to continue but I won't promise anything.
> 
> I didn't mention Shiro's husband's name on purpose. I love Adam a lot, he's like my second fav character but I love Curtis too. So I decided to leave this one to the reader's imagination.
> 
> Thank you for reading my work, I'd love to read your opinions about it! :)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Instagram as @gakushark


End file.
